


Andarilho dos Sonhos

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Deucalion's Pack, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Deucalion is not a Demon Wolf, Dreamsharing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Gore, Stilinski Family Feels, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles havia perdido tudo, todos aqueles que ele amava e até mesmo os inimigos, de alguma forma ele conseguira se manter de pé como protetor do Beaccon Hills. Contudo um perigo maior do que ele pode enfrente está no horizonte e por isso é obrigado a tomar medidas desesperadas. Será que irá funcionar? E o que ele terá que pagar por isso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mudando o tempo

_Em algum tempo no futuro_

A faca prateada brilhou sobre a luz da lua cheia no instante em que fora baixada rasgando a pele do antebraço, um gemido fraco saiu de sua boca enquanto passava a faca para a outra mão, fazendo o mesmo corte no braço oposto. Doía, mas mesmo assim ele caminhava ao redor da árvore sussurrando baixas palavras em um idioma que havia morrido há muito tempo, sentia o frio da noite tocar-lhe a pele nua e ao completar o circulo sentia-se levemente tonto, sendo movido apenas por sua própria força de vontade.

Sentou-se no tronco em posição de lótus, suas pernas estavam perfeitamente dobradas um sobre a outra, a faca repousando fincada no tronco. Sua respiração estava estável conforme a inconsciência vinha para lhe levar. Dentro de si, sua magia pulsava em um ritmo coronário – constante e rápida – reagindo ao poder antigo que ele invocava, reagindo ao ritual que havia criado e reagindo a presença da morte que respirava em sua face, pronta para engoli-lo. Pronta para levar junto aqueles que perderam há muito tempo atrás, se tudo desse errado, ao menos iria reencontrar seus entes queridos.

_Em algum tempo no passado_

Derek achava que seu tio estava certo, ele tinha que transformar Paige em um deles se quisesse realmente que a mulher entendesse o que era e não lhe rejeitasse quando contasse obviamente que se sentia mal por não perguntar a opinião dela e saber se queria essa vida ou não; mas para isso teria que se explicar e contar o maior segredo de sua vida. Teria que correr o risco de perdê-la e simplesmente não poderia considerar essa hipótese de forma alguma, ela era sua companheira, sua alma gêmea e alguém com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. Por isso iria fazer o que Peter falou, era o único jeito. Ainda sim, não conseguia tirar essa sensação de mal estar que estava apertando o seu peito, até o momento em que fora dormir.

Normalmente o lobo não tinha sonhos, seu sono era pesado e agitado, como um reflexo quase fidedigno de sua vida. Afinal, ele era popular, tinha uma namorada linda e um dos melhor jogares de basquete do seu time; era de se esperar que sempre estivesse fazendo alguma coisa e mesmo tendo seus dons, ainda caia como uma pedra no final do dia. Mas não aquele dia.

Estava olhando para um local que sua mente não conseguia exatamente processar como um todo e por isso via apenas lapsos que pareciam nãos se comunicar entre si, fazendo tudo ter menos sentido ainda.

Havia uma cachoeira de águas cristalinas, o som emanado era puro como o som de uma lira, até o riacho fino que chegava aos seus pés era a imagem da perfeição. Olhando para o interior do riacho era possível ver nuvens passando plácidas no céu, pássaros voando com sua comida no bico e arvores que balançavam lenientes ao venta da primavera. Contudo olhando para cima, não era possível ver a mesma cena, havia apenas uma esfera perfeitamente redonda que não conseguia ver toda, mas parecia haver ponteiros.

Se voltasse a olhar para baixo veria uma cadeia de montanhas e a cachoeira perdida em algum lugar em seu meio, veria um deserto vermelho onde camelos sedentos andavam lentamente, veria um mar vasto onde pirata navegavam sem destino certo pronto para a sua pilhagem. As possibilidades eram infinitas e todas verdadeiras ao seu próprio modo e ao mesmo tempo eram mentiras muito bem contadas.

O adolescente piscou algumas vezes, nunca fora uma pessoa muito criativa, gostava de ler e ver filmes, mas sua mente nunca conseguira entender como alguém conseguia despertar a imaginação apenas com palavras. Por isso era tão incrível tudo o aquilo que se desdobrava ao seu redor de forma tão rápida que não conseguia absorver quase nada.

\- Derek?

O lobo virou-se ao ser chamado, só para ver sua mãe parada não muito longe dele, sua roupa era exatamente igual ao que normalmente usava quando encontrava os outros alfas em suas reuniões. Uma roupa negra que marcava o seu corpo de forma a deixá-la incrivelmente sexual e ao mesmo tempo, mostrava o quão forte era.

\- Mãe, você está no meu sonho?

Ela não respondeu de forma imediata, seus olhos brilhando de forma selvagem sempre que invocava um pouco de seus dons de alfa, fazendo o adolescente se arrepiar levemente mesmo não tendo o olha direcionado a si. O silêncio entre eles era apenas quebrado pela perfeição do som da lira. Pareceu que um infinito se desenrolou perante os seus olhos.

\- Isso não é um sonho comum meu filho.

\- Como assim?

\- Alguém nos transportou até um intersonho.

\- O que seria isso?

\- Acho que não adiantaria explicar para ele, Talia, eu já tentei muitas vezes antes e ainda sim não funcionou. Não acredito que irá funcionar com ele mais novo.

Os dois voltou-se para uma terceira figura, Derek não pode deixar de elevar uma das suas sobrancelhas de forma inquisitiva ao ver quem caminhava de forma calma saindo do que parecia ser um arvore. Ele usava um casaco vermelho, calça jeans e um all star preto que parecia muito surrado. De alguma forma, conforme ele caminhava as imagens pareciam ficar mais estáveis e fixas.

\- Desculpa por esse lugar, tão inconstante, mas eu não tinha muito direito de escolher o lugar já que isso é um favor.

\- Você é um Andarilho dos Sonhos?

Derek viu o adolescente sorrir para sua mãe, havia algo ali que ele não conseguia captar e seus instintos pareciam selados, não conseguindo captar nada do igual.

\- Fui, agora eu não sou mais, contudo não temos muito tempo para esse tipo de explicação e peço para que você confie em mim Talia.

\- E por que eu deveria? Eu sei que Andarilhos como você são traiçoeiros.

Novamente o lobo viu o adolescente esquisito balançar a cabeça em concordância, de alguma forma sentia que não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia com ele. Ele viu o outro retirar a mão de dentro do bolso, abrindo-a revelando uma luz que brilhou levemente antes de assumir a forma de um amuleto.

Era vermelho como cobre, onde linhas pareciam se entrecruzar formando um símbolo que lhe era bem familiar, o símbolo triplo que era o lema de sua família. Alfa, Beta e Omega. Virou-se para sua mãe, percebendo que a reação dela era entre o assustado e a descrença, talvez ela esteja vendo algo que ele não? Entendeu-se certo, o menino controlava o lugar, será que ele controlava o que eles viam?

\- O que eu vejo é diferente do que minha mãe vê não é?

\- Exatamente e aparentemente você é mais inteligente mais novo, ou será que você só estar mais aberto as possibilidades?

Ele pode ouvir a diversão na voz do outro que era só pontuada pelo sorriso do mesmo.

\- Você me conhece mais velho?

\- Conheço, mas isso é uma das coisas que eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar, embora acredite que seja mais exato dizer que eu conheço uma versão de você mais velho.

Derek notou uma tristeza no olhar dele, embora o sorriso ainda estivesse em seus lábios e sua curiosidade ficou ainda maior por saber o que ele estava querendo dizer, contudo sua mãe se aproximou colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

\- Você não irá explicar como conseguiu isso não é?

\- Eu quero, mas realmente não tenho muito tempo, estou morrendo nesse exato momento e temos até a Morte me levar para conversarmos e tenho coisas que precisam ouvir.

Sua mãe acenou a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto ele queria saber mais com o que o adolescente a sua frente estava falando. Mas sabia que sua alfa não iria permitir alguma coisa no toque dela lhe mostrava que sua urgência em ouvi-lo.

\- Então você pode nos dizer Andarilho.

\- Meu nome é Stiles e como você pontuou bem Talia, eu sou um Andarilho e vim de um tempo que está morrendo nesse momento.  De onde eu vim, todas as pessoas que eu amo estão mortas ou tão machucadas que não podem mais manter as pessoas em segurança, deixando apenas eu como um protetor e agora há um perigo que nem mesmo eu posso lidar sozinho. Por isso eu pedi por uma chance de concertar alguns problemas e quem sabe ter as pessoas que eu amo ao meu lado quando for lutar contra essa força.

O adolescente ouviu atentamente, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar com as revelações daquelas palavras, de alguma forma sentia que era uma das pessoas amada pelo outro. E pode jurar que havia visto lágrimas prateadas viraram borboletas durante sua explicação.

\- Talia você não pode deixar Deucalion encontrar o Gerard, o caçador irá traí-los e o ódio do lobo irá desencadear uma série de eventos que criará uma alcateia de alfas e sei que já tiveram outras, mas nenhuma liderada por um Lobo Demônio.

\- É necessária uma série de conjunturas para criar uma aberração dessas Stiles.

\- Eu sei, por isso disse que irá desencadear uma série de eventos, sendo um deles a erradicação da própria alcateia.

\- Deucalion nunca faria isso, ele só almeja a paz.

Derek pode ouvir claramente o tom de ultraje na voz de sua mãe, imediatamente sentiu-se colocando a mão sobre a dela acariciando o local tentando consolá-la, aparentemente funcionou já que a mais velha apertou levemente o local. Voltou-se para o adolescente que parecia muito triste naquele momento, seu rosto havia perdido um pouco da cor.

\- Ele ficara cego e o seu beta irá tentar matá-lo, é quando irá dar o primeiro passo para a transformação. Eu não posso dizer muito mais, por isso peço que confie em mim e não o deixe ir, Gerard não é confiável e ele está tramando a queda das principais matilhas dos Estados Unidos e irá começar com a dele.

\- O que você sugere?

\- Faça a paz com Cris, o filho mais velho dele, é alguém honrado e apesar de ser caçador já mostrou mais de uma vez que cumpre o código.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Desculpa, mas eu não tenho, só posso dizer que Gerard não quer a paz.

O lobo viu sua mãe acena para o adolescente, ele não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas sabia que iria levar o que ele dissera em consideração. Afinal, ela havia deixado-o falar e normalmente ela não faria isso se não fosse considerar.

\- Derek, não ouça o que Peter lhe diz, não posso afirmar que ele está fazendo por maldade afinal é Peter e saber o que se passa na cabeça dele é impossível. Mas dessa vez ele está errado, Paige te ama e irá continuar te amando mesmo se você disser o que é. Se tentar usar o Enil para transformá-la, você só irá matá-la. Então, por favor, não a transforme agora.

O lobo nivelou os olhos com o adolescente que estava ficado transparente, seu rosto estava molhando com lágrima enquanto uma imensa tristeza parecia consumi-lo de dentro para fora.

\- Você tem certeza? Tem certeza que ela não irá me odiar?

\- Derek, você é bonito e encantador, tem mania de falar por suas sobrancelhas e seu temperamento é explosivo. Como ela poderia te odiar? Ela verdadeiramente te ama e por isso não a transforme. Eu te imploro.

Então ele começou a desaparecer, começando pelos pés e subindo transformando-se em poeira pouco a pouco, como se estivessem em uma cena de algum filme de fantasia.

\- Onde você está Stiles?

Ele pode ouvir um riso abafado enquanto um sorriso torto aparecia no rosto dele.

\- Sentado no Nementon.

_Em um tempo convergente_

Talia observava o corpo do adolescente sentado em posição perfeita, pode ver a lua cheia brilhando no céu e a faca com sangue fincada entre as penas dele, o sangue ao redor do toco da árvore estava coagulado. Ainda respirava, tão fraco que o peito dele mal mexia e o seu coração pulsava vagarosamente dentro do peito. Ela se aproximou vagarosamente sendo seguida de perto pelo seu filho, que insistira em vir junto.

\- Ele vai resistir?

Ela virou-se para o beta grunhindo de forma afirmativa, mas o que pensava era que não havia escolha. Transformado ou não a morte já estava com suas mãos no ombro dele, por isso sem esperar por mais nada avançou mordendo-o bem no pescoço.


	2. Despertar

_Sombras de um futuro possível_

Seus olhos queriam se fechar, havia sido uma noite dura onde mal tivera tempo para conseguir respirar e sabia que a noite daquele dia que estava raiando não seria muito diferente, seria melhor ir direto para a casa e dormir, preparar o corpo para o que estava por vir. Sua mente já era um caso perdido desde que isso começara, só tinha um caminho a seguir de qualquer forma. Ainda sim não pode evitar ir até aquele lugar que para muitos era sinônimo de triste e lamentos, para muitos significava uma nova vida e uma nova chance, para ele eram apenas perdas e pedras. Seus olhos não tinham mais lágrimas para secar e a tristeza lhe era velha companheira.

Uma névoa circulava o local de forma preguiçosa, estendendo os seus tentáculos se espalhando e grudando em algumas placas no chão, nos mausoléus que ainda estavam de pé e na pele nua do seu calcanhar. Ao redor dele pequenas bolas de fogo azul dançavam de forma descontrolada, avisando que talvez fosse melhor ir para um local seguro, daquela vez ele pouco prestou atenção limitando-se em tirar uma moeda do bolso e fazendo-a girar no ar repetidas vezes, para logo cair no chão. Ele ouviu um grito em algum lugar e dessa vez, nem ficou feliz com isso.

Estendeu a mão para frente circulando o ar envolto do túmulo fazendo surgir uma coroa de flores vivas brotando no chão. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes já tinha feito aquele tipo de coisa e quantas vezes mais seria necessário fazer. Ele olhou pela ultima vez a lápide antes de se virar e ir para sua casa dormir.

_Em um tempo convergente_

A primeira coisa que Stiles sentiu era uma terrível falta de ar, como se estivesse imerso na água e não conseguisse fugir, também havia uma escuridão e uma agonia pouco característica com o que era morrer. Não era para ter paz? Bom, ele tinha lido em algum lugar que seria assim e por isso não ter as expectativas atendidas era algo triste. Contudo tinha algo que não estava bem certo, não se sentia em baixo d’água e muito menos preso, então por que não estava respirando? Por que a escuridão?

Só então percebeu que os seus olhos estavam fechados, por isso os abriu esperando achar alguma resposta para o que estava acontecendo e foi como abrir uma comporta cheia de água. Raiva e violência inundaram os seus sentidos completamente fazendo-o arquear os dedos e elevar a coluna sem realmente levantar, um grunhido alto escapou de sua garganta reverberando por todo o seu corpo dando-lhe um alivio temporário. Mas logo vinha mais raiva e mais violência deixando-o tonto e querendo destruir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fizesse acalmar os seus instintos, mesmo que esse não fosse o caminho.

Tornou a fechar os olhos sabendo que precisava controlar aqueles sentimentos, não era a primeira vez que o seu corpo saía do controle deixando-lhe em uma posição que poderia matar alguém. Começou a respirar lentamente, enchendo o seu pulmão de ar e voltando a soltar lentamente. Sentia que tinha dentes afiados e garras, de alguma forma sem que percebesse fora transformado, mas por quem? E como? Ele não era exatamente o adolescente que costumava ser e não havia mais alfas nas proximidades. Novamente inspirou e expirou concentrando-se apenas em si mesmo, apenas em fazer aqueles sentimentos irem.

Aos poucos conseguiu fazê-lo tomar uma forma, do mesmo jeito que acontecia quando treinava seu centro de magia e não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que era um lobo. Um lobo branco de olhos dourados. Que ainda estava distante e parecia não gostar muito dele, bom não era algo inesperado, no entanto, sua magia havia agido da mesma forma quando havia dado uma forma para ela e tentara se aproximar. A diferença era que não fora um lobo que ela virou e sim uma coruja de igreja.

Virou-se pronto para emergir quando ouviu um pio vindo da escuridão, de forma treinada voltou-se em direção ao barulho abrindo os braços, sentiu um impacto e abriu os olhos. Só para encarar um teto que não conhecia uma cama que não era a sua e um centro pulsante em seu peito que pouco tinha haver com o seu coração. De alguma forma, sua magia não se fora com a transformação e fora levado para algum lugar que não sua casa, a ultima parte não era assim tão surpreendente.

Lembrando-se do seu treinamento levantou-se vagarosamente, estendendo a mão se concentrando em fazer surgir seu fogo azul, o poder veio lentamente e resistente fazendo um fogo normal ao invés do que queria. Suspirou de maneira controlada, percebendo que não era tão forte quanto antes e teria que treinar para voltar à antiga forma, ao menos não teria que partir do zero. Sua audição captou movimentos vindos do lado de fora, sorrindo pelos dons do lobo, correu encostando-se a parede fazendo o fogo circular o seu antebraço de forma obediente. Sentiu-se aliviado por ainda ter o mesmo controle de antes.

A porta abriu para dentro, um cheiro vagamente familiar atingiu o seu nariz e quando a pessoa apareceu estendeu a mão lançando uma rajada de fogo na direção dele, a pessoa conseguira evadir por muito pouco. Ainda controlando o elemento, o fez voltar girando-o ao redor do seu corpo tão obediente quanto no começo do seu treino, novamente agradeceu por isso. A pessoa tornou a se levantar e estava pronto para lançar a segunda rajada.

\- Stiles sou eu Derek.

Isso o fez titubear por alguns segundos, a voz era exatamente igual ao do seu Derek, mas ele não teria condições de andar, muito menos de evadir um ataque seu.

\- Você está mentindo.

Expandiu o fogo ao redor deles em um circulo perfeito, a luz era o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver as roupas escuras de couro, a barba sempre por fazer e aqueles olhos azuis que havia aprendido a amar. Por um segundo a dor apertou o seu peito, mas era muito mais resistente do que isso.

\- Você irá pagar por estar usando a forma dele.

Elevou a mão esquerda, para que o vento a cortasse, mas não tinha muita energia sobrando para isso, na verdade muito mal conseguira manter o fogo sobre o seu comando, aparentemente sua energia ainda estava baixa. Quase como se tivesse dezesseis anos de novo.

\- Você não se lembra do sonho?

\- Que sonho?

\- Que você enviou há onze anos.

Stiles encarou o rosto do lobo por alguns instantes, então uma dor tomou conta da sua cabeça tão profunda que lhe deixava tonto, o fogo ao seu redor se extinguiu e suas penas não sustentavam mais o seu corpo fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Colocou a mão ao redor da cabeça pressionando as temporas buscando algum alivio. As imagens vieram para ele em uma rápida sucessão, uma apôs a outra o enchendo de informação que não sabia como digerir. Ouviu um uivo distante e pio também.

Ele conseguira, uma sensação de profundo alívio e orgulho apoderou-se de seu peito, enchendo-o com uma felicidade que a muito não era capaz de sentir. Contudo ele agora estava imerso a outra realidade, a uma situação tão diferente do que vivia que não sabia o que fazer e apenas olhar as memórias que vinham não seria o suficiente. Teria que investigá-la e analisá-las para saber como proceder, iria demorar um pouco, mas era melhor do que a sua outra opção. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que sua outra opção.

Levantou a cabeça observando a expressão de preocupação que já tinha visto tantas vezes antes, mas ele estava de pé e andava. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-se nos braços dele sentindo-o forte novamente, deve ter pegado desprevenido já que o mais velho demorou um pouco para abraçá-lo de volta. Sentiu o nariz dele passando pelo o seu pescoço, como no passado, marcando-o como parte da alcateia.

\- Você está com Paige?

A pergunta saiu dos lábios dele antes que pudesse pensar no assunto, mas tinha que saber se iria viver naquela realidade. Tinha que colocar uma barreira e lembrar-se que ele não era o seu Derek e sim o dela.

\- Estou, embora ela esteja na casa dos pais nesse final de semana.

 Suspirou se separando e então o olhando de novo, vê-lo saudável e em pé era algo tão bom que chegava a doer. Pouco lhe importava se estavam ou não juntos. Então sentiu uma nova pontada de dor, mas dessa vez não era tão forte assim.

\- Você é o meu professor de inglês, eu sai com Erica e agora eu tenho uma apaixonite por Isaac, Deus meu pai e Melissa estão casados e eu sou irmão do Scott. Cora é minha melhor amiga e eu jogo xadrez com a Laura?

Era uma vida tão diferente que não conseguia acreditar nisso, parecia tão feliz e tão perfeita.

\- Então tudo seria assim se o Scott não tive sido mordido?

Caminhou até a cama sentando-se, ele sabia que o mal viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Havia vivido por tempo o suficiente para saber que os paradigmas não iriam mudar, ainda haveria um Lobo Demônio e um Darach, ainda haveria um Kanima e uma Nogitsune. A questão era saber como iria acontecer, a questão era evitar as mesmas mortes.

\- Eu sei que deve ser muita coisa para você absorver, mas minha mãe quer vê-lo e nós temos perguntas.

\- Certo, eu também tenho.

Levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao Derek – não o seu – sentia o corpo meio dolorido e estava extremamente cansado devido ao uso de sua magia. Teria que voltar a se exercitar, correr e malhar, também teria que aprender a controlar os seus instintos e achar uma ancora para não perder o controle na lua cheia. Teria que descobrir se ainda sabia lutar como antes e até onde vai sua nova vida, se teria problemas para se encaixar nela ou não. Esperava sinceramente que não.

\- Era isso que você queria dizer quando disse que não mais só um Andarilho dos Sonhos?

\- Isso o que?

\- Sabe o lance do fogo? Eu pesquisei sobre esse dom e não dizia que você podia controlar os elementos.

\- Isso... Bom, é que quando eu descobri o que podia fazer pedi para o Deaton me ensinar a ser um druida, foi assim que aprendi a controlar os elementos e alguns outros truques. Tentei ensinar a vocês, mas só Isaac conseguiu aprender e mesmo só o gelo.

\- Lobos não costumam ter esse tipo de habilidade, normalmente não temos a centelha.

\- Mas alguns possuem, Isaac possuía e Aiden também tinha, mas ele não tinha muita disciplina para isso.

\- Aiden?

\- Alguém que nós conhecemos em outra vida.

\- Eu quero saber mais sobre essa outra vida.

\- Mesmo ela não tendo um final feliz? Ou sendo uma vida de realizações? Essa é muito melhor Derek.

\- Eu sei, mas quero saber o que fez você quase morrer para salvar Deucalion e Paige.

Stiles não pode deixar de sorrir de forma triste, enquanto entrava em uma sala que se revelou uma biblioteca, imediatamente virou-se em direção as estantes vendo os títulos na lombada. Percebeu que havia lido uma boa parte deles, percebeu que conseguia se lembrar do que falavam e até mesmo aqueles que estavam escritos em latim ou grego não lhe pareciam impossíveis de serem lidos.

\- Stiles, fico feliz em vê-lo acordado.

A voz vinha do meio da biblioteca e pertencia a uma mulher muito bela, que sentava em uma cadeira de espaldar reto e sentiu-se arrepiar sobre o olhar dela. Seu sorriso era convidativo.

\- Obrigado por me salvar.

\- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois dos seus avisos, se puder sentar-se.

Caminhou até uma das cadeiras sentando-se defronte a mulher, sendo seguido por Derek que parecia estar terrivelmente perto, engoliu em seco e virou-se para a loba.

\- Então, Deucalion não é mais o Lobo Demônio?

\- Não, eu consegui convencê-lo que Gerard não queria paz e isso deixou o idoso muito irritado.

\- Mas ainda tem uma Alcateia de Alfas não é?

\- Infelizmente sim, mas não sabemos muito sobre eles e o que querem ainda, apenas que andaram recrutando alguns outros alfas.

\- Entendo bom se eu estiver certo, ele irá recrutar um par de gêmeos, você poderia tentar se aproximar deles...

\- Tem certeza?

\- Não, mas esses gêmeos me ajudou muito no passado e quem sabe, pode ajudar agora? Eles mataram sua alcateia porque eram Omegas e tratados muito mal.

\- Compreendo você poderia me passar o nome deles?

\- Aiden e Ethan.

\- Verei se posso rastreá-los.

\- Por favor, tenha cuidado com eles serão agressivos, mas porque eles não sabem como responder ao estimulo externo muito bem.

\- Okay, mandarei Laura, ela é a mais sociável entre os meus filhos.

\- Bom, eu não sei quanto a esse Derek, mas o me- outro era bem antissocial e azedo.

Stiles pode ver um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Talia e um olhar indignado do mais velho.

\- Viu quando você junta à sobrancelha assim é porque claramente discorda de mim.

\- Eu não junto à sobrancelha.

\- Claro que junta e está fazendo de novo.

Derek o olho de forma um pouco sombria, ele não pode deixar de rir, ao menos a sua relação com esse não era tão diferente com o dele. Uma a parte a menos de sua vida que teria que lidar.

\- Stiles, o que lhe forçou a fazer o ritual para mudar o futuro?

\- Eu ainda não posso dizer Talia, o nome da criatura é o suficiente para avisá-la que sabemos de sua existência, mas basta dizer que é forte o suficiente para matar dois dos três Superior Magista dos Estados Unidos.

\- Dois? Separados?

\- Temo que não Talia, a criatura conseguiu matá-los juntos, posso garantir não que não foi uma cena bonita de se ver.

\- E onde estava o terceiro?

Stiles nivelou o olhar com o dela, poderia lhe contar quem era o terceiro, mas ainda não sabia o quanto de si daquele tempo ainda restava e a cautela já tinha lhe salvado muitas vezes antes.

\- Eu ainda não posso dar essa informação tão pouco.

\- Compreendo.

\- O que você disse para o meu pai para explicar eu estar aqui?

\- Eu não disse nada querido, você disse que iria dormir aqui para estudar com Cora, o que foi perfeito.

\- Então meu eu daqui não é tão diferente do meu eu de lá.

\- E como vai o seu lobo?

\- Eu precisarei de tempo para meditar e conseguir aprender como ser um, além de treino físico para aumentar minha resistência e saber algumas outras coisas também.

\- Algo urgente?

\- Não realmente, mas queria saber se ainda sei lutar como antes.

\- O quão bom você era?

Stiles virou-se na direção de Derek sorrindo de forma maquiavélica.

\- Bom o suficiente para ganhar de você, Derek.

\- Eu não sou o seu Derek.

\- Eu não sou mais o seu Stiles.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, os sentimentos dele subindo a superfície quase chegando a sufocá-lo, desviou o olhar em direção a Talia.

\- Me sinto meio cansado, eu posso ir descansar?

\- Claro querido, quer que eu ligue e avise que irá passar o final de semana todo aqui?

\- Se não for muito incomodo.


	3. Um pouco de nada e um pouco de tudo

_Sombras de um futuro possível_

A casa estava silenciosa, mesmo os sons tão comuns ao imóvel devido ser antigo e a madeira com pouco conservação era audível e isso lhe deixou preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com os habitantes do local. Sabia que não fora seu novo projeto, devido a um feitiço e a um sacrifício, a proteção estava garantida; ainda sim poderia ter acontecido uma série de outros fatores que poderiam causar a morte ou rapto ou o que quer que tenha acontecido para a casa ficar tão silenciosa como estava. Por isso fechou a porta atrás de si, selando-a e retirou uma arma da cintura.

O revolver brilho perigosamente na luz do sol nascente avançando de forma silenciosa, passando rapidamente pela sala e móveis que não eram mais usados, subindo a escada escorando-se na parede para diminuir o alcance de um possível ataque vindo de cima. Nada. O corredor do segundo andar estava na mais profunda ordem e calma, ainda sim não se precipitou e escondeu a arma, caminhou até a primeira porta tocando-a apenas com as pontas dos dedos sentindo o reverberar do habitante do outro lado. Tudo normal, apenas dormindo.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos pegando apenas partes do sonho, o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir docemente pela primeira em dias de agitação. Continuou avançando pelo corredor, dando na ultima porta do corredor e a única que ainda teria alguém, novamente tocou a porta com as pontas dos dedos e fechou os olhos tão logo percebeu que o habitante estava dormindo. Os sonhos não eram tão calmos, embora não fossem realmente ruins. Repirou profundamente e caminhou até o seu quarto, era hora dele dormir e aproveitar o tempo de paz que tinha.

_Em um tempo convergente_

Derek saiu do banho apenas com uma calça de moletom, como era o seu costume, tinha ido correr pelo bosque naquela manhã e voltado para casa ainda a tempo do café da amanhã. A casa estava silenciosa, em partes graças ao isolante acústico que todo o quarto possuía para dar privacidade aos seus dons. Seria difícil de outra forma, já que todos tinha uma audição extraordinária, principalmente sua mãe. Gostava dessa hora do dia, quando Cora ainda não estava correndo ruidosamente por ai ou Laura ouvindo música alta para ajudá-la a estudar ou os tão comuns telefonemas de sua mãe. Ele amava a sua família, mas às vezes eram muito para os seus sentidos. Gosta mais de paz e serenidade.

Por isso evitou passar perto da cozinha naquele momento, sabia que todas elas estariam lá preparando o café que seria comido na sala de jantar pouco antes deles saírem para as suas respectivas tarefas do dia. Ele sabia que Cora iria passar o dia na casa de Erica, as duas estavam aprontando alguma coisa que ainda não conseguira descobrir o que era e Laura provavelmente iria passar o dia dormindo ou treinando com a sua mãe. Normalmente o lobo iria trabalhar na sua tese de mestrado e a tarde sair com Paige, mas nenhuma das opções era viável no momento.

Isso porque sua noiva tinha ido para a casa dos pais e só voltaria na segunda feira depois do trabalho e sua tese de mestrado estava quase pronta, faltava apenas o seu orientador mandar com as correções e o que deveria ser alterado. Se tivesse sorte, iria defender ainda no inicio desse semestre permitindo que ele retirasse o certificado e concorresse ao cargo de professor na faculdade local. Só então teria coragem e o dinheiro necessário para pedir Paige em casamento finalmente, depois de todos esses anos de namoro e assim começar sua própria família. Não podia deixar Beaccon Hill, mas isso não era nenhum problema.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da mansão, que quase não ouviu o som de um crepitar baixo e intenso oriundo de algum lugar do lado de fora da casa. Mas conseguiu perceber o barulho tão logo passou pela sala de música, voltou alguns passos pensando que poderia ser Cora treinando com o seu violino, contudo não tinha qualquer pessoa no cômodo e estava estranhamente iluminado, por isso entrou na sala percebendo que o interruptor estava desligado. Assim percebeu o fogo e o barulho intenso.

Correu até a janela e ficou espantado com o que os seus olhos captavam.

Stiles estava sentado em cima de uma das inúmeras pedras que ficavam perto da floresta, sua coluna estava ereta e seus olhos fechados em uma expressão de profunda concentração e calma. Só vira coisa igual, quando fizera um curso de artes orientais na faculdade, nos rostos dos monges zen. Ao redor dele havia uma circulo de fogo que se mexia em um circulo calmo e constante, mesmo tocando as árvores e o mato, não iniciava um incêndio; na sua mãe esquerda uma esfera de água que parecia resolva, ondulando e tremendo como se quisesse sair do controle imposto; na mão direita havia uma esfera de vento que estava um pouco mais controlada, embora parecesse bem mais selvagem e poderosa.

Derek por um minuto achou que estava vendo o avatar do desenho que Cora via quando era um pouco mais nova e ainda via escondida. Só faltava realmente a terra para que o adolescente controlasse todos os elementos e o mais velho não conseguia retirar os olhos da imagem poderosa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele realmente temeu alguém.

Deve ter feito algum tipo de barulho, porque o adolescente virou o rosto em sua direção abrindo os olhos. O lobo não sabia o que esperava ver, mas definitivamente não eram dois orbes marrons puxados para o laranja lhe encarando com curiosidade nítida. O beta sentiu a ligação da alcateia com ele, mas aquela cor não era nada natural para um lobo muito menos controlar os elementos daquela natureza. Ele viu o adolescente se levantar e sem pensar duas vezes, correu em direção à cozinha.

Sua mãe estava rindo, provavelmente de alguma coisa que Cora tinha dito, mas o som cessou no exato instante que ele entrou no cômodo arfando. Os olhos da mulher voltaram-se em sua direção, parecendo por um instante implacável e imponente.

\- O que houve Derek.

\- Stiles consegue controlar todos os elementos e seus olhos são marrons.

A alfa olhou para ele confusa por alguns segundos, deixando um silêncio quase opressor deixando terrivelmente preocupado, então ouviu som de passos e Stiles entrou no cômodo. Todos se voltaram em direção a ele, seus olhos ainda naquela cor inexistente em qualquer outro lobo que o mais velho conhecia.

Sentiu alguma coisa no ar do cômodo mudar, mas não entendia exatamente o que, então voltou a olhar sua mãe que estava com seus olhos vermelhos a encará-lo e percebeu também que Laura e Cora estavam em sua forma beta. O único que não parecia afetado, era ele, embora não percebesse isso naquele momento.

\- Acho que temos que conversar.

A voz da sua mãe soou como um grito quebrando aquele silêncio tenso, embora sua voz não fosse nada mais do que o seu tom normal de voz.

\- Cora sirva o meu café da manhã no escritório, Laura resolva os telefonas do dia já que nós discutimos os assuntos ontem e Derek, quando eu terminar com Stiles eu lhe chamo.

Ele meneou afirmativamente com a cabeça no exato instante em que viu sua mãe cruzando a cozinha saindo com Stiles logo atrás, não antes de receber um sorriso discreto do adolescente que parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Embora não sabia dizer exatamente como era possível.

\- Stiles está diferente.

O lobo virou em direção a sua irmã que mordia os lábios de maneira insegura, pouco antes de sacudir os ombros e começar a arrumar o tabuleiro que levaria o café de sua mãe e do menino.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele foi até o meu quarto ontem à noite e ficamos conversando, ainda sua das mesmas coisas e brincava do mesmo modo, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes. Não sei dizer Derek, ele parecia mais velho e mais pesado, quando abri a porta ele me abraçou tão forte que cheguei a sentir dor.

O mais velho sabia que sua mãe não tinha contado o sonho com suas irmãs e lhe dissera para não fazer também, segundo ela era algo delicado e poderia ter muitas interseções para que elas ficassem sabendo sem saber para onde iriam. Segundo Talia, quando se muda o tempo às consequências podem ser inúmeras e sempre caóticas. Contudo ele pode sentir a preocupação da adolescente para com o seu amigo, por isso se aproximou e colocou o braço ao redor do ombro da menor.

\- Olha eu sei que ele está diferente, mas isso não significa que deixou de ser o seu amigo ou que deixou de se importar contigo e acredito que ele se mataria qualquer um que lhe causasse qualquer dor.

\- Eu sei disso, mas acho que vou demorar um tempo para me acostumar com esse novo eu dele, não sabia que a transformação pudesse mudar tanto uma pessoa.

Sem comentar mais nada, a adolescente segurou a bandeja e saiu da cozinha caminhando ainda parecendo muito preocupada.

\- O que você e a mamãe estão escondendo de nós?

Virou-se para Laura que tinha permanecido quieta durante toda a conversa, sua posição era claramente agressiva. Era a segunda no comando e não gostava de ficar de fora dos assuntos da alcateia, Derek entendia isso; mas era algo opressor e muitas vezes parecia ciúme.

\- Eu não posso contar, terá que pedir essa informação a nossa Alfa.

Sentiu a irritação da loba aumentar e preparou-se para um confronto, não era incomum que desavenças terminassem em confrontos físicos. O beta tinha plena noção que poderia dar contar da mais velha caso chegasse a essa ponto, ele era o melhor nisso.

\- Vou falar com nossa Alfa e descobrir o que está acontecendo com Stiles.

Laura saiu do cômodo emanando raiva deixando o beta cansado só de pensar em como seria uma luta contra ela, puxou a cadeira e deixou o seu corpo cair nela. Por algum motivo era muito exaustivo ficar perto do adolescente, não fisicamente, mas mentalmente era como se algumas memória que estavam esquecidas quisessem pular para serem notas, quisessem voltar a ser lembradas. Isso tudo era por de mais para ele.

Ainda estava tendo dificuldades para aceitar que um lobo era capaz de fazer tamanha façanha, devido a sua mãe, já encontrara muitos alfas e muitas alcateias e nunca tinha ouvido sequer um rumor sobre isso. O mais próximo que chegou de uma informação similar ao que Stiles podia fazer fora uma alcateia secreta que aparecia em alguns dos livros que lera na biblioteca da família.  Como era secreta pouco se sabia sobre as capacidades de seus componentes e a única coisa que se repetia era o fato de ter que receber um convite e eram extremamente poderosos e respeitados.

Suspirou e retirou o seu celular verificando seu e-mail, haviam dois um de Paige e um do seu orientador, resolveu ver o de trabalho primeiro apenas porque estava ansioso para saber sobre o que o homem tinha a dizer da forma final da dissertação. Um sorriso de pura felicidade apareceu em seu rosto ao perceber que iria apresentar o mesmo na segunda semana depois do inicio do semestre, lhe deixando apenas uma semana para acertar alguns detalhes. Bom, ele estava mais do que pronto.

Chegou a abrir o e-mail de Paige, mas não conseguiu ler porque alguma coisa acertou a cabeça dele fazendo-o retirar os olhos do aparelho e encarar o adolescente que estava de pé encostado na porta sorrindo de maneira que estava começando a associar como sua marca registrada.

\- Estou te esperando lá fora, você vai me enfrentar e depois eu te conto o que quiser saber.

\- Sem magia?

\- É claro, apenas punhos, pés e corpo.

Derek levantou-se colocando a blusa pronto para chutar o sorriso metido no rosto do adolescente.  


	4. O lLobo

_Sombras de um Futuro Possível_

Ele observou o sangue escorrendo pelo chão, tingindo tudo de um vermelho rubro, não era a primeira vez que tinha que fazer esse tipo de coisa; mas não tornava aquilo mais fácil. Sabia que o seu rosto não demonstrava absolutamente nada, sabia que seus olhos estavam sem foca e quase sem vida. Como se não fosse ele quem estivesse fazendo aquilo e sim um robô. Ele não iria conseguir dormir e iria adicionar isso a sua cota de culpa, raiva e até mesmo depressão; mas era a única coisa que estava mantendo-o afastado da cidade. Sabia que era por pouco tempo, contudo era o que poderia dar e seu povo precisava de si.

Limpou a lamina de seu punhal, fazendo a blusa que usava se manchar de vermelho, ao menos não seria ele quem teria que lava a peça de roupa ou iria começar a vomitar, como da primeira vez que havia acontecido. Elevou os seus olhos para o céu, vendo uma cúpula se formando ficando tão rubro quanto o sangue que não parava de escorrer naquele momento e viu no exato momento em que a escuridão colidiu com ela, fazendo tudo tremer. Do céu ao chão, sem qualquer exceção. Viu um brilho azulado se espalhar pelo vermelho e soube que iria durar por pelo menos uma semana.

Colocou o punhal na cintura e pediu que os poderes dos seus amigos não tivessem se juntado Aquilo, ele não precisava ficar mais forte do que já era. Caminhou para o lado de fora da floresta, deixando o chão adsorver os restos mortais do corpo morto. Ao menos o sacrifício fora feito de boa vontade.

_Em um tempo convergente_

Stiles percebeu que o seu corpo era ainda muito fraco e fora de forma, percebeu que sua mente parecia fora de foco e dispersa, como se fosse um cavalo teimoso querendo a qualquer custo virar para o lado errado. Sentiu o seu lobo querendo sair, querendo uma válvula de escape por ser preso em seu corpo, querendo sangue e dor. A única coisa que parecia está certa, era sua coruja que estava pacientemente esperando para ser chamada, mesmo sabendo que não iria. A isso o adolescente sentia-se extremamente grato, sua magia fora o que salvara e quase matara a todos, uma vez em algum lugar em outra linha do tempo.

Ainda sim, eram ciente que conseguia derrotar Derek, os golpes dele eram muito previsíveis e de iniciante; não parecia em nada com o seu Derek podia fazer ou na ferocidade que ele conseguia alcançar. Seu Derek lutava como um Alfa. Então se lembrou que esse Derek nunca fora um Alfa, que sabia até onde suas habilidades físicas poderiam alcançar e percebeu que teria que ensiná-lo isso; não só ele. Como também a Isaac com o seu gelo, a Erica com seu charme e a Cora como controlar as vozes que logo viriam atingi-la. Agora ele tinha um tempo que não dispunha na sua outra vida.

Chutou a barriga do mais velho fazendo-o escorregar, mas não cair já que era mais fraco do que costumava ser. Viu os olhos dourados dele lhe encarando, com suas presas e garras, sabia que era hora de chamar o seu próprio lobo e animadamente caminhou até o limite da sua consciência. Sentiu a saliva da raiva escorrendo por seu consciente, a ânsia de morte como um bafo verde. Contudo ele sabia o que fazer, ao menos em teoria e concentrou apenas nos pontos forte do animal.

Sua força, para alimentar os seus músculos; seus sentidos para fortaleceu os seus próprios, fazendo-o ouvir e cheirar coisas que não poderia de outra forma; a lealdade para com a alcatéia, como não poderia deixar um lobo para trás, como eles só tinham um parceiro por toda a sua vida e como eles eram fieis ao seu Alfa. O lobo pareceu confuso ao ser lembrado de tudo isso, de perceber que não era apenas fúria assassina e descontrolada, Stiles pode ver o animal inclinando a cabeça. Por ultimo lembrou-se do porque precisara da mordida.

O seu corpo bateu no chão com força, fazendo sua coluna protestar e seus músculos se estenderem de uma forma esquisita, dolorosa. Saliva saiu de sua boca bem como um gemido, que ecoou com o rugido de fúria de Derek; sim ele usara seu momento de distração como uma abertura. Esse era o Derek que conhecia. Seu sorriso demonstrou suas presas, mas foram suas garras que entraram em ação, pressionando a lateral dos braços dele fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor. Usando sua força virou-se rápido e de uma vez, ficando por cima dele e sentando.

Derek- não o seu- piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse confuso; não sabia que cor estava seus olhos, mas deveria ser algo normal pela forma que ele agia. Ou apenas estava começando a se acostumar com a confusão que era Stiles.

\- É incrível como você consegue controlar o seu lobo, com apenas um dia de mordido.

\- É muito similar a usar minha magia, mas com muito mais fúria. Minha magia era mais selvagem do que furiosa, mesmo assim o processo é similar.

\- Realmente não estava brincando quando disse que poderia me ganhar.

\- Você vai perceber que eu raramente brinco, Derek.

O mais velho olhou-o de maneira confusa, mas quando abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa ambos ouviu a porta abrindo e algumas pessoas paradas na porta. Stiles levantou a cabeça e viu o seu pai, seu velho pai vestindo o uniforme de polícia e a testa franzida como sempre acontecia quando ele estava confuso com alguma coisa ou saia como ele não havia planejado. Stiles sentiu uma onda de emoção consumindo o seu peito, no seu ponto de vista fazia quase trinta anos que não o via. Desde que ele morreu. Em seus braços.

Ele saiu de cima dele correndo em direção ao mais velho, seu lobo deveria ter se mostrando porque o seu lhe observou confuso, mas não deixou de abraçá-lo quando o alcançou. Sentiu o cheiro de família, de proteção e saudades; tudo misturado. Não percebeu que estava chorando, até que sentiu a mão na cabeça dele.

\- Calma, calma.

Como sempre, a voz de seu pai teve efeito imediato em si, fazendo sua respiração se acalmar e seu peito parar de pular.

\- Estava com tantas saudades! Eu te amo tanto, Pai!

\- Eu também te amo meu filho!

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, mas na realidade fora apenas alguns segundos, separou-se dele e olhou para o lado onde Talia parecia encarar toda a cena com uma tristeza imensurável. Mas Stiles sabia que ela fora uma das sortudas, ela morrera antes de tudo começar, sabia de pessoas com um destino bem pior: como Derek e Lydia.

Também pode ver Melissa ao lado dela e atrás ouviu a voz de Scott conversando com Allison, lhe indicando que os Argents tinham voltado colocando em movimento a roda que giraria o destino deles. Ele respirou, ao menos Kate não tinha queimado ninguém, o que não significava que ela não poderia tentar novamente. Paradigmas. Eles tinham que ser mantidos, mesmo quando mudados. A questão toda era como Peter iria virar Alfa e a vida de quem, ela tinha estragado.

Não percebeu que estava distraído até que seu pai tocou em seu ombro, virou-se para ele só para encarar aquela velha e conhecida expressão de preocupação, que ele sentia tanta falta. Não pode deixar de sorrir a isso.

\- Melissa está nos esperando para o almoço, se puderem pegar suas coisas.

\- Claro estão no quarto lá em cima, estou indo pegar.

Entrou novamente na casa, sorrindo para Scott e Allison, que sorriram de volta. Eles pareciam tão bonitos juntos e tão felizes, totalmente diferente da ultima vez que ele os viram juntos, balançou a cabeça e subiu de dois em dois os degraus alcançando o quarto que lhe fora destinado. Estendeu a mão e pensou na mochila, não foi automático como no seu futuro, mas ainda sim foi mais rápido do que seria se ele caminhasse até o quarto para pegá-la.

Virou-se e percebeu que Talia estava lhe esperando no corredor, talvez lhe dando um pouco de espaço ou talvez dando espaço para si mesma. Ele não tinha como julgar, nunca chegou a conhecera de fato.

\- Eu vou contar para ele sobre nós e o treinar sobre como nos matar, quando ele morreu foi porque não tinha treinado o suficiente.

\- Ele vai aceitar essa realidade?

\- Não, mas ele é o meu pai e o fiz entender uma vez que era importante aprender, posso fazer isso de novo.

Talia balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, parecendo extremamente pensativa, Stiles não o apressou sabia o quanto era ruim ter alguém controlando seus pensamentos quando precisava colocá-los em ordem.

\- Está começando não é? Onde o seu futuro começou e o meu terminou?

\- Sim está.

\- Eu vou morrer?

Não pareceu uma pergunta, mas Stiles sentiu-se compelido em responder.

\- Sim, todo mundo vai um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas a questão é: morrermos dentro dos nossos parâmetros. Nessa realidade você treinou Laura até o fim, Cora e Derek estão no seu máximo e acho que isso é mais do que você poderia esperar.

Talia lhe encarou de maneira demorada, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez e então sorriu. Demonstrando um carinho tão verdadeiro, que chegou a fazer o mais novo querer virar o rosto de vergonha.

\- Você vai está aqui para protegê-los?

\- Com a minha vida.

A Alfa balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, caminhando em direção ao seu escritório, no caminho colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe beijou a bochecha. Stiles desceu a escada, já pronto para o almoço em família sentindo-se feliz e culpado ao mesmo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic surgiu enquanto eu pensava no futuro da minha outra fanfic e tomou proporções tais que me senti compelido a escrever essa história. Ela poderá demorar para ser postada, mas prometo que terá um fim.


End file.
